Resistance
by Willow Lark
Summary: Tikki sensed it. This girl was to be the new Ladybug. After all, not everyone can resist an akuma. One-shot.


**Thanks to Mamanele and Dakota for reviewing** _ **Even Like This**_ **, and to LAYLAY for reviewing** _ **You're What?**_ **Also-thanks to everyone who folloewd/favorited!** **Here is the one-shot I promised. I am hard at work at the next chapter for** _ **Even Like This**_ **. :D**

Marinette sat down next to Alya in her usual place. Alya began talking, but Marinette hardly lent an ear to her best friend, too busy staring at Adrien in a dazed sort of way. At least until…

"Adrikins!" A sharp voice pierced through the air. "Oh, my _darling_ Adrien, _kiss me_ , love!" Chloé sauntered over, Sabrina close behind, and put her arms around Adrien's neck, attempting to kiss him.

Adrien pulled away from Chloé. "Hey, Chloé," he said, trying not to get kissed.

Marinette felt a wave of anger surge through her. How _dare_ Chloé, the _brat_ , attempt to take Adrien's heart when he _quite obviously_ wasn't interested!? Marinette should be the one dating him, and it wasn't like Adrien and Chloé were going out.

Meanwhile, an evil force stirred somewhere far away. Hawk Moth opened his window, looking down on Paris.

"Ah, such a good time to unleash another akuma. And Ladybug has not made an appearance for years! This akuma will reign over Paris and I will have power like never before! HAHAHA! Now who to evilize... " Hawk Moth quickly sensed a teenage girl's anger at her rival for her crush's affections. Setting loose an akuma, he planned what he would say to this poor, distressed girl.

Marinette stormed out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher who was yelling after her. She pushed open the door to the bathroom and walked in, not noticing the dark purple butterfly that flew in after her.

The akuma embedded itself into Marinette's bag. Hawk Moth took over her thoughts and a purple butterfly-shaped mask appeared on her face.

"Hello, Crusher. I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to crush anyone in your way, as Chloé has done to you. But once you have taken over Paris, you must give me control of your city!"

"Ye-" Marinette started to say automatically. But then she stopped herself. _What am I doing? I-I can't do this! Sure, Chloé would get hurt and be powerless, but-but Adrien might hate me! And-oh, what if Mom or Dad or-or Alya or Kim or Rose or Nino or Juleka got hurt? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!_

'What's all this?" Hawk Moth asked, "Say yes! You can rule the world! SAY YES!"

"N-no. I-I won't! I don't- I don't want to hurt my friends! Y-you can't make me! N-Never!" Marinette stuttered.

"Yes I can," said Hawkmoth. Marinette's body began to shake and she cried out in terror, but Marinette wouldn't give in.

Unknown to them both, a small, red creature was watching the scene from behind a tap. She'd never felt a stronger pull to a Chosen before, and Tikki wasn't about to lose her new Ladybug to Hawk Moth. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Tikki connected her thought to the poor purple kwami that Hawkmoth was using for evil.

 _Tikki… Help… It hurts… Why am I being used like-like this? Why… Why is this my punishment? He never feeds me… I like flowers… My butterfly friends… I can't bear to see them used for evil… Help…_

Tikki replied, _Possa, hold on. Can you connect me to Hawkmoth?_

 _Y-yes… I think…_

Tikki shuddered. Then Hawk Moth's voice boomed in her head.

 _Ah, Tikki. It's been a long time._

 _Yes, Hawk Moth. And you cannot akumatize this girl. She is under my blessing. Release her and send your filthy akuma elsewhere!_

 _So she is your chosen, then?_ Hawkmoth said, _The new Ladybug?_

 _Yes. Yes she is._

 _Very well._

With one last jolt of Marinette's body, Hawk Moth brought his akuma out of her bag and it fluttered away. She looked around in a wonder.

"Wh-what happened?" Marinette asked to the air. Tikki slowly crept forward and hovered in front of Marinette's face. When Marinette saw Tikki, she screamed.

"No! It's okay! I'm a kwami, and I can help you be a superhero! You can fight evil."

"Um, okay," said Marinette. Tikki went on to explain about akumas, Hawk Moth, and her powers.

"Just say 'Tikki, spots on!'" exclaimed the kwami. Marinette repeated the phrase and transformed.

"Cool!" she said. But how was she supposed to get out of this red costume? "Spots off?"

The transformation came undone. Marinette put Tikki in her back, calmed herself down, and went back to class.

When the next akuma struck, a young girl called Stormy Weather, and Ladybug met her partner, she was ready.

 ***sigh.* I wrote this on a scrap of paper before I got a fanfiction account, and couldn't get it out of my head. Please review! ~Lark :D**


End file.
